Superbiadimension Neptunia: Foreign Legion
by Karl the Artillery Piece
Summary: Belri Yudintsev joined Lastation's border patrol. But after a deadly turn of events, he is assigned to a mission he never expected. The mission, should he chose to accept it, is to guard Lady Noire, aka CPU Black Heart. OC Wargaming (dot) net OC Gaijin Entertainment OC Bandai-Namco Games ...and many more!
1. Belri Yudintsev

The world of Gamindustri is a strange place. Four nations exist in this world; Nintendo, Sony, SEGA...

Looks like I have to repair the fourth wall already. Regardless, the nations in this world are Lowee, Planeptune, Lastation, and Leanbox. Each nation is ruled by a corresponding CPU, CPU White Heart, CPU Purple Heart, CPU Black Heart, and CPU Green Heart respectively.

Years ago the four nations fought in a great war, the Console War, a war that took a great toll on the world. The war had ended, but each nation still maintained standing armies in case another were to break out.

Our story begins in Lastation, ruled by CPU Black Heart.

Lastation's standing army was not exactly large, infact it could even be considered rather small compared to the militaries of nations such as Leanbox (god dammit Call of Duty). Instead, Lastation had the world's biggest border patrol. Purely a defensive force, the Lastation Border Patrol could vary much substitute as an army when needed. But, during these peaceful times, the Border Patrol's main duty was to, well, patrol borders.

One large organization within the Border Patrol was the Foreign Legion. Made up of both foreign volunteers and illegal immigrants, the Foreign Legion was one of the most expendable units within the Border Patrol. Fortunately there weren't any full scale engagements that would illustrate the High Command's way of treating the Foreign Legion, but a number of small skirmishes were enough for some people. In all such skirmishes, the Foreign Legion was sent first, to attract enemy fire and get torn apart as other units complete their respective missions.

So when Belri Yudintsev joined the Foreign Legion, he knew what to expect.

Lowee-Lastation border, 0840 hours

Belri Yudintsev yawned. It was boring. Join the Border Patrol, they said. See the world, they said. Nothing could be further from the truth. Despite the rivalry of the two nations, the Lowee-Lastation border was perhaps the most peaceful border in history.

A tap on Belri's shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Yudintsev," said a fellow patroller, "we got a job."

"By 'job' do you mean 'sit around and do nothing' job or a 'pew pew bang bang' job?"

"I mean the shooting kind of job." Belri raised his eyebrows.

"That can't be good," he said. Belri grabbed his rifle and ran to the nearest combat car. There were already a few people in the car. Belri simply hopped onto the side of the car, gripping onto a railing.

"Hold on guys!" said the driver. He stepped on the gas, sending the car forward down the little hill the group had their camp on.

"What's going on!?" Belri shouted over the noise of the car's engine. The driver looked up from his controls.

"A hardware factory is under attack!" said he. "I heard the damage is extremely severe!"

As the car drove towards the factory, Belri could make out smoke rising from the building. There was a flash, and a massive explosion followed, causing some of the surrounding buildings' windows to shatter.

"What the hell was that!?" Belri exclaimed. A pair of wings burst out of the roof of the factory. A long, reptilian neck slowly followed.

"An Ancient Dragon!?" one of the men exclaimed. "How did it get all the way here!?"

"Nevermind that!" exclaimed Belri. There was a flash near the factory, followed by a massive explosion.

"But since when did an Ancient Dragon have big-ass laser cannons for arms!?"

The Dragon's head turned towards the car.

"Shit! It noticed us!"

"Fire!"

Belri's rifle crackled into life. So did everyone else's. The insides of the Dragon's arms began to glow brighter. Suddenly, with a blinding flash, beams shot straight towards the combat car. The driver made a hard left, dodging the first beam, but was not as lucky with the second one. With a scream, one of the men was melted off the car, along with the laser turret he was manning.

There was a loud screeching noise. Belri looked up, and found multiple missiles heading for them.

"Look out!" he exclaimed.

The driver had lost his luck.

* * *

"But onee-chan," complained a girl with a railgun, "Can't we just let the Border Patrol handle this?"

"What are you talking about Uni!? If I let this situation go, my shares will go down!" another girl with white pigtails replied.

An explosion rocked the ground ahead of them.

"Oh no…"

* * *

"GO GO GO GO!" one of the patrollers shouted. The survivors from the car ran towards the factory buildings. The dragon, now busy with some other pest, did not notice them as they ran inside one of the buildings.

Inside the building, a few other soldiers were inside as well as some security personnel from the factory. There was an explosion outside. A building was blown apart as men and body parts rained from the sky.

"DAMMIT ALL!" one of the soldiers yelled. He smashed a window down and began firing at the dragon.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Belri exclaimed, "Don't give away your position…!"

There was a massive explosion. Screams filled the building as a beam struck the inside and the building started to collapse.

Belri rushed out of the building, only to be blown off his feet by a missile. He hit the wall of the next building, hard. He felt something crack. As he collapsed onto the ground, his left arm landed at an awkward angle. He felt another crack.

The pain overwhelmed him. It was all he felt. Belri's vision began to blur. A soldier noticed him and began to run up to him, only to be obliterated by a laser. More missiles streamed onto other buildings, sending more men into the air. Belri couldn't think straight. Why did this dragon have built-in missile launchers anyway? Did such a monster exist?

The Dragon turned to face Belri. Its mouth began to glow.

Suddenly there was an explosion on the dragon's head. The Dragon screeched in surprise and turned to face its new adversary. Belri could not believe his eyes.

CPU Black Heart had arrived.

* * *

Author's notes: Hello I'm Karl the Arty! Welcome to my first Hyperdimension Neptunia fanfic! Please enjoy.

Please review , it keeps me writing more.


	2. Black Heart

Lastation Basilicom, a few hours earlier…

Noire, aka CPU Black Heart was a little busy. Normally this would mean she was working on raising the shares of the nation, but today was a little different. This time, she was busy playing video games. Lastation's shares were rather stable at this point, so she decided to take a break with the little sister Uni.

It was around this time when it happened.

The phone rang.

"Pause the game Uni," Noire said. "I'll get the phone."

"Okay," Uni replied.

Noire picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lady Noire!" said whoever was calling. "This is an emergency! One of the factories near the border is under attack! Casualties seem to be severe and the destruction is spreading and…!"

"Wait, slow down," Noire said. "Can you at least tell me who or what is attacking?"

"Um… I don't know… I didn't listen to the whole report…"

"...Fine I'm heading there." Noire turned around to Uni.

"When we get back, that guy is fired," said Noire. "C'mon, Uni. Let's go."

* * *

Lowee-Lastation Border, few hours later…

When Noire finally reached the scene of destruction, she almost wished she stayed at home. The oversized Ancient Dragon with laser cannons for arms was not only tearing apart the factory, but also the surrounding buildings.

"Uni, cover me," Noire said. Her sister nodded and aimed her railgun at the dragon. Noire dove down at the dragon, her sword flashing and, in an instant, slashed at the dragon's eyes. She was awarded with a screech.

A screech of annoyance.

Suddenly, a number of scales on the dragon's back flipped open, revealing missile silos. The missiles screamed out of each silo, some headed for Noire, others for Uni.

A machine gun went off and the missiles exploded. There was suddenly a mass of minor monsters nearby.

Noire looked down at where the MG fire came from. Was there a survivor down there?

"Uni, deal with the grunts. I got this," Noire said. Her sister nodded and flew off to engage the mass of weaker monsters.

* * *

The barrel of Belri's assault rifle sizzled as water vapor rose from it. His breathing grew heavy. His vision was blurry. Happily, he had managed to intercept the missiles that were headed towards Noire and Uni. He tried to reach for another magazine with left arm, only to feel pain stab through his body.

But Lady Black Heart was here. He had to help.

"Adrenaline Drive, Tertiary Accel," Belri whispered, simultaneously coughing out some blood that had built up in his lungs.

A whirring noise followed Belri's command. Sharp pain stabbed through his body once again, but it subsided quickly. His eyes were bloodshot, pupils dilated. His vision cleared. All the pain was gone. He staggered onto his feet. A holographic screen appeared over his right eye. It showed a diagram of Belri's body, its left arm and right leg flashing a blood red.

Belri dismissed the diagram, returning it to its original crosshairs.

The dragon was distracted by Lady Black Heart. Now was his chance. He kicked down on the ground hard. A cloud of dust went up as he accelerated towards the dragon. Belri ejected the empty magazine in his assault rifle. He slammed the rifle's magazine well over a full magazine on his belt. Pulling the loaded rifle off the belt, he bit down on the bolt handle and cocked it back with his teeth.

Within a yard away from the dragon, he jumped. As he floated over the dragon's back, which had its missile silos open, Belri fired into each of the silos, causing the missiles to explode inside.

The dragon screamed in shock and pain before disintegrating into polygons.

"Tertiary Accel. Duration end," an electronic voice said. Belri's sense of balance suddenly disappeared. He collapsed on the ground, pain stabbing him multiple times all over the place. Without the extra adrenaline, he couldn't take it anymore.

Everything went black.

* * *

An unfamiliar ceiling greeted Belri Yudintsev when he opened his eyes. When he looked around, however, he knew where he was. This was one of the few field hospitals near the border. It was unmistakable. The smell of blood and decay. There was a faint scream from one of the other rooms.

There was some voices nearby.

"Ensign Yudintsev," a voice said. Belri turned around to find an officer standing next to him. Belri tried to salute, but it was not easy considering his injuries.

"Easy there," the officer said. "You're hurt."

"Oh really, sir," Belri said sarcastically. "It's not like I am invincible or anything…"

"How do you explain being the only survivor?" the officer said. Belri raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"You're the only survivor," the officer repeated. "Do you know why?"

Belri was not in the mood for this.

"I don't know," Belri replied. "Plot convenience, maybe."

God damnit he knows.

The officer sighed, obviously knowing where this fourth-wall breaking was coming from.

"It seems as though the Adrenaline drive that was installed on you worked rather well," the officer said. "Once you recover from your injuries, there will be a ceremony, don't worry it will be small, for you to receive your medals and citizenship."

Belri blinked.

"Wait sir," said he. "Medals? Like, with an 's' at the end?" The officer nodded.

"Congratulations."

* * *

As the officer had said, the ceremony itself was small. Only a small number of people attended, mostly journalists and military personnel, but the group also included an unexpected face.

Lady Black Heart herself.

* * *

"Now then ensign." Belri cleared his head of the recent events as he stood in front of General Franco, commander of Lastation's border patrol.

"At around 0500 this morning, a note was sent to the Basilicom, claiming that someone is targeting Lady Black Heart's life. Now, most of us know that it is pretty much impossible to kill a Goddess without destroying the whole nation's population. Not many are taking this note seriously, but we need to take precautions."

General Franco looked up at Belri.

"Due to your distinguished service near the border, you have been given the assignment to guard Lady Black Heart's life at all costs."

Belri gulped.

"Is that understood, Ensign?"

"... Yes sir."

* * *

By the time Belri arrived at the Basilicom, the rest of the unit had already arrived. His new friends. They were chatting among themselves rather lightly. Most wore casual clothes so as to not attract attention.

The doors to the Basilicom slowly creaked open. Everyone stood at attention.

 _ **Let the party begin...**_

* * *

Author's notes: Chapter two hype! Please review!

See you in the next chapter!

-SPSH Karl


	3. Planes, Planes, and Russian Bias

Noire put her pen down on her desk. It has been around a week since the attack on the factory. The investigation of the area turned up nothing to identify who the attacker was. Things were made worse by the note that arrived at the basilicom.

The note that targeted Noire.

As far as she was concerned, the note itself was probably bullshit. However, the military leaders and basilicom staff took the threat seriously, as they should. They asked her to at least have an armed escort of some sort.

Noire still did not know why she choose him.

Probably because she saw some some skill in him. Or was she pitying those in the foreign legion that had become living test-subjects for the military, without Noire's permission, of course.

Noire leaned against her right arm, her eyes peering vaguely out of the window. Some soldiers were milling around near the basilicom, some chatting and some simply being bored. Noire smiled and opened the door leading outside.

* * *

When Belri heard Noire walk out of the basilicom, everyone clicked their heels together. It seemed like some sort of business meeting, considering how a number of them wore dress-shirts and khakis. Noire could not help but giggle at the situation.

"At ease, guys," she said. "You're not supposed to be in the military anymore."

"On the outside, at least," replied one of the soldiers. He looked to be around 16 years old in age. He had black hair, dark blue eyes, and glasses. The boy wore a plain blue t-shirt and jeans. The girl next him (more like hiding behind him) had braided orange hair, light iris-colored eyes, and wore a black blouse, a skirt, and leather boots. On the girl's shoulder there was a small patch that read "105th Wardog" and another patch on her breast pocket that read "8492nd."

"And you are?" Noire asked the soldier.

"Lastation Border Patrol, 442nd Infantry Platoon, Bansen. Pleased to meet you, ma'am," the soldier, who had introduced himself as Bansen, replied. Noire smiled at him, before turning her attention to the girl behind Bansen. The girl jumped a little and tried to use Bansen as a barrier between her and Noire.

"Huh?" Noire said. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Bansen shrugged.

"Probably because it's you, ma'am," he replied. "Damn it Namia, don't grip too tight. It hurts."

The girl, Namia, immediately loosened her grip on Bansen's shoulder, but still did not let go.

"What do you mean by 'because it's me'!?" Noire exclaimed. "I swear you sound like Neptune…"

Belri chuckled as quietly as he can.

"I heard that!" Noire said.

Well shit...

* * *

The number of guards assigned to protecting Noire was ten. Seven were to patrol the basilicom in general. Three were in charge of directly protecting Lady Black Heart and her sister. Of course, the three had to be Belri, Bansen, and Namia. Bansen and Namia "guarded" Uni. The three became instant friends, almost inseparable. Lady Lonely Heart (Noire) on the other hand…

"So, should I just stand around and mind my own business until something tries to kill you or something?" Belri asked Noire. Noire nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." Belri shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He walked out onto the balcony outside Noire's room. Noire's curiosity made not looking at whatever Belri was doing rather difficult, and her eyes never stayed on her computer screen for more than ten seconds. When she looked up from her work, again, she saw something interesting.

Belri just spawned a plane.

Of course, this was a scaled down model plane. But it had appeared out of nowhere. Belri sat down near the wall surrounding the balcony and started pouring a clear liquid into the model plane. He closed the hole and threw the plane over the wall.

The plane, a blue flame blowing itself from the plane's exhaust, soared majestically into the air. It began doing maneuvers, flying freely across the blue, open sky. Belrie shifted his fingers around, like he was controlling the plane with those motions. Suddenly, a stream of tracers flew at the plane. The plane jerked hard to the left and avoided all shots. Another model plane flew straight past Belri's.

"Are you kidding me Bansen!?" Belri exclaimed. "I'm sure I said that no F-15s are allowed."

"I just completed this model. I'm just testing the thing out," Bansen replied with a mischievous grin. "Here we go!"

Two AIM-9 Sidewinders screamed towards Belri's model plane. Belri pulled up as hard as he could and flew across the sun. The Sidewinders overshot their target.

"Some pilots had to fight F-4 Phantoms with these things," Belri said. "AIM-9 missiles are nothing!"

Belri's MiG-17 looped around and fired a volley of 23mm and 37mm high explosive. A number of shots hit home, sending the F-15 down in a ball of flame.

"Ugh!" Bansen exclaimed. "Goddamn Russian bias!" Belri smiled in triumph and his MiG did a victory flyby over the basilicom. Suddenly a number of 30mm shells flew by Belri's MiG. A shot landed on its wing but did no significant damage.

A Su-30 screeched past the MiG and began looping back around. The MiG turned in on the Sukhoi and fired two K-13 missiles. The Su-30 fired off a couple flares, forcing the missiles off target. Both planes fired their guns into each other.

The MiG-17 went down in flames.

Namia was jumping up and down in triumph.

"Russian bias couldn't save you that time!" she said.

* * *

"I apologize, ma'am," Belri said to Noire. "I kind of got a little… 'off track…'"

"It's fine," Noire replied. "Besides, it was really fun to watch."

Uni was hanging out with Bansen and Namia again. The two were alone in the room. However, nothing of particular importance happened.

It was all perfect. Until…

* * *

"Sis, I'm back!" Uni called as she opened the door. She was followed by Bansen and Namia, as well as two more people. They had purple hair and D-pads on their heads.

Say hi to the Nep-twins!

* * *

Author's Notes: Hi guys! It's Karl the Arty! Meet two more OC's of my creation: Bansen (Bandai) and Namia (Namco). Also, here's the proof that Russian bias can only be defeated by Russian bias.

Still waiting for VII to get released on Steam.

Please review and such. It motivates me to write more.


	4. Random Affairs

Neptune and Nepgear sat around the TV, playing video games with Uni, a cheerful atmosphere engulfing the building. Bansen went to find some video games of his own liking. Namia simply sat in a random corner, silent, and watching everyone else go about their business with a smile on her face. This left Belri and Noire on their own as Noire did some work and Belri stared out of the window. Noire took a quick glance at Belri.

He wore a dress shirt, a pair of khakis, a red tie, and a fedora. He totally did not look like he was from the military.

Noire got up and pulled Belri towards a corner.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked. Belri blinked in confusion.

"What would that be exactly?" he asked.

"Can you not say your job in front of anyone?" Belri wrinkled his eyebrows at this strange request.

"That's technically what I'm supposed to do in the first place." Noire sighed at her own ignorance.

"It's not that, it's…" Belri widened his eyes, like an idea just popped up.

"I got it!" he claimed. "You want me to pose as your friend because you don't have any?"

…

…

…

…

...savage.

"I'm not lonely!" she whisper-yelled. Belri pretended to cover his ears just to add to the illusion.

"... but yeah I guess that would be the reason," she finally reveals.

Sighing, Belri nodded at her request.

"Yes ma'am," said he, before shifting his attention back to the group playing video games. An argument seemed to be brewing.

Neptune wanted to play a fantasy RPG, Uni wanted to play a FPS, and Bansen wanted to play a Flight sim.

"Right," Belri said, adjusting his hat as he did so. "Time to settle this argument."

As he walked over to the group, Noire could not help but feel some sort of confidence in the person she chose for this job.

* * *

In the end, the group simply settled with playing something completely different: a world domination game. Noire sighed, game controller in hand, and announced her intentions.

"Alright, I hereby declare war against Planeptune!" said she, and moved a fairly sizable number of units into Neptune's territory.

"Nepu!" Neptune exclaimed. "Why!? Why did you do that now!? I was so close to removing Nepgear from the game!"

Belri and Bansen chuckled at the exchange before returning their attention to the screen… and realizing a number of their cities had been nuked.

Namia giggled at their reaction as they frantically struggled to identify the culprit.

"That's what V2 is for," she said, in a rather cute-yet-menacing impression of a demonic voice.

As it happened, Namia seemed to be rather familiar with nuclear warfare (at least within the context of the game they were playing) and subsequently forced both CPUs and CPU Candidates into a corner. With victory in her hands, Namia walked off, drawing a small red book from one of her pockets as she did so.

Noticing Namia's actions, Bansen got up as well and walked over to Namia.

"Need help with that?" Belri heard Bansen say. Namia nodded in reply.

"Thanks," said she. "I just need some help with this paragraph…"

Apparently this is a normal occurrence for these two.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Somewhere underground**

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Of course. With this, we shall bring down the CPUs once and for all!"

Such words echoed in an underground bunker deep below the surface. Two people, a man and a woman, stood in front of a large glass tank, filled with some strange liquid. Rubber tubes, both thick and thin, snaked across the floor. In one corner of the room, another tank stood against the wall, this one containing what seemed to be a person.

"Right," one of the men said. "Ms. Zastava, the lever please."

"Yes sir," said the woman, before pulling on a nearby switch. A rushing noise echoed throughout the bunker as the liquid within the first tank drained into the second tank. The figure within the second tank began to squirm, as if it were in pain.

A bright light suddenly engulfed the room, flooding the vision of the two scientists.

The light subsided.

The man walked over towards the tank and paused right in front of it. He looked carefully inside. Specifically, he looked at the eyes of the figure inside.

They were open, and staring back.

The man smiled.

"I have done it!" the man exclaimed. "A powerful weapon to defeat the CPUs with!"

The woman, with a slightly saddened look on her face, clapped her hands in response.

"Congratulations, Professor Gründer," said she.

Was she the only one who saw the insanity of this act?

* * *

 **The next day**

Noire slowly opened her eyes.

The morning sun, its rays seeping through the curtains, forced her to squint her eyes a bit. Eventually, she calmly removed her covers and got out of bed.

Annoyed, she looked at her alarm.

"7:45…" she muttered.

Noire sighed.

"First time I've missed my morning alarm in some time…" she said, slightly tired. "I blame Neptune."

Suddenly, she paused. Noire took a sniff of the air before raising her eyebrows in surprise.

Someone was making tea.

Noire quickly grabbed some suitable cloths, not before washing her face and combing her hair, of course, and made her way towards the dining room. The smell of black tea wafted in the air, its aroma causing a smile to creep across Noire's face.

A soft singing floated into Noire's ears. It was quiet, yes, but she heard it all the same.

" _Мы рождены, чтоб сказку сделать былью,  
Преодолеть пространство и простор,  
Нам разум дал стальные руки-крылья,  
А вместо сердца - пламенный мотор._

 _Все выше, и выше, и выше_  
 _Стремим мы полет наших птиц,_  
 _И в каждом пропеллере дышит_  
 _Спокойствие наших границ._ "

She peeked around the corner to find a certain someone sitting next to the window, music playing from his phone.

Belri just sat there, staring out of the window, and taking an occasional bite out of the piece of bread he held. A tin cup, filled with what seemed to be tea, sat on the table next to him.

Noire took a brief breath before walking out into the open.

"Morning Belri," said she. Belri jumped a bit in surprise at Noire's voice. He immediately stood up at attention and snapped into a salute.

"M-morning Lady Noire!" he stammered.

Noire chuckled at this.

"You don't need to salute me like that," said she. "Although, it is good to see that you are taking your job seriously."

Belri blinked.

"Um… Thank you," said he.

Noire nodded, before taking note of what exactly Belri held in his hands at the moment.

"Is that your breakfast?" she asked. Belri nodded.

"Yep," said he. "Black bread and tea. Standard rations for every foreign legion member."

Noire's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"What!?" she exclaimed. "That's it!?"

Belri casually nodded before taking another bite as Noire shook her head in disappointment.

"What are you eating for dinner?" she asked, worried about the reply…

"The same thing."

...of course.

"Lunch?"

"Nothing. Only two meals a day."

"Same with Bansen and Namia?"

Noire sighed.

"How do you survive with that!?" she exclaimed. "You know what, I'll make breakfast for you guys."

Belri raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You can cook, ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes, and stop calling me ma'am," Noire replied. "And there's no need to call me ma'am, is that understood?"

"Loud and clear," Belri said. "I guess I'll go wake the others."

* * *

" _Citizens of *static*, this is an important broadcast from the ministry of foreign affairs. Without a declaration of war, *static* forces fell on our country, attacked our frontiers in many places, and murdered countless innocent civilians… *static*... The Grand Federal Army of the *static* and the whole nation will wage a victorious Patriotic War for our beloved country, for honor, for liberty… *static* Our cause is just. The enemy will be beaten. Victory will be ours!"_

 _*static*_

 _ **Blood…**_

 _*static*_

 _ **Screams…**_

 _*static*_

 _ **Gunfire…**_

 _*static*_

 _ **A bright flash of light...**_

* * *

"...!"

Namia jumped awake, sweat pouring down her forehead, breathing ragged, and some tears streaming down her eyes.

Two knocks echoed from the door. Quietly, Namia stood up and walked over to it, taking care not to wake the others up.

The door creaked open.

"Um… good morning Belri," she said. Belri took a peek inside the room before replying.

"Morning, Namia. You mind telling the others that breakfast is almost ready?" he asked.

"... as in, not Black bread and tea?"

"Yup."

"Okay. I'll do that."

As Belri left the doorway, a rustling sound caught Namia's attention.

"Mmm… Namia, you awake?"

She jumped a little at the voice.

"Yeah, I am," she replied.

Bansen yawned in response before noticing Namia's condition.

"Um… you okay? You look like you went through hell and back…" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, well, I'm fine. Yeah."

Needless to say, she was not fine.

* * *

Author's notes: Right. I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, fellas. Kinda got out of the groove for a sec. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review below if you feel so inclined. (Please do. It motivates me to write more) Thanks ;)

-SPSH Karl


End file.
